Ninja no Luffy
by PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy is a young ninja seeking a mysterious scroll, he is betrayed and forced to go on the run as a missing nin and is constantly hunted, he travels not only looking for the scroll but looking to prove his innocence. WARNING YAOI, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi AU Drugs, Toys, Bondage,

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

In honor of new years I have new projects coming both in one shots and stories, I'm gonna do better at sorting fics and my new writing style is becoming better.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

Ninja no Luffy

Luffy is a young ninja seeking a mysterious scroll, he is betrayed and forced to go on the run as a missing nin and is constantly hunted, he travels not only looking for the scroll but looking to prove his innocence.

Chap 1 Legends

The legend of the One Piece

The greatest ninja in the world, Gol D. Roger, attained the greatest power a ninja could obtain. Before he died he hid the scroll away so only the most worthy could find it. Many ninja tried and died looking for the scroll, and soon the scroll became known as a fool's errand and many didn't believe it existed anymore. This didn't stop some ninja from searching.

Fruit of the Demons

In the world of ninja, many seek power and strength. Many trained their bodies to unlock the greatest techniques the body could release. Then there were those who found the fruit of the demons. Some believed that demons created these fruits by infusing their dark powers into the fruits of the human world, and the reason they did this was to watch in amusement what humans would do with there powers.

There were three known demon fruits

The fruit of the elementals, they were called the Logia. It gave the body the ability to become one with the element of the fruit. Those who possessed these fruit powers believed they were superior to all others.

Then there was the fruit of the demon beasts, these were called the Zoans. It gave the body the ability to change into an animal as well as a demon hybrid. It also gives them the ability to communicate with the animals.

Then there was the demon cursed fruits, they were known as paramecia. These were wild cards, there was no way to know just what kind of power you would gain from these abilities or how effective they would be in battle. Though it was a sign of a true ninja to take these abilities and use them in their ninja arts.

The four powers

The Kage – The ninja who became independent and ruled territory, they didn't answer to the government or the nobles and stood alone with their own powers.

The Nobles – Those of noble blood who believed they were superior to all others. Many nobles have ninja serve as their protectors and use them as a status symbol.

The Government – They are an organization that keeps order and peace, they answer to the Nobles. They have bases in nearly every village, and they handle the training of ninja.

The Warlords – These are ninja of great power and by order of the government and nobles they are given territory to do as they please with, but they are to answer the governments call and dispatch any ninja that prove to be a threat to the world.

Forces

Ninja: Every ninja followed their own path, though some ninja with common goals joined forces and became a Squad. Some fight for their own personal goals, while others fought for their sense of justice, most just sought to gain strength and make money. Ninja could and would take on any mission for the right price.

Missing Nin: These are nin who have had a bounty placed on their heads, they have done something and have been named a criminal by the nobles and government. They are hunted by their fellow ninjas and even bounty hunters.

Bounty Hunters: Bounty Hunters are trained to hunt criminals and missing nin, they live their lives catching bad guys but they are rarely given respect.

Samurai: This group holds unique abilities, but they follow the way of the sword. They see ninjutsu as cheap ninja tricks with no honor. They rarely side with ninja or work with them.

Thieves: This group usually despises nobles and the government and they steal from them and after taking a small cut they give the money to those who need it. These people live off their own code of honor and are seen as criminals by the government.

Our Tale Begins

Luffy was a young boy seeking adventure, he was given a devil fruit by a kage known as Shanks. Shanks wanted to see what kind of ninja Luffy would become, so he gave him a paramecia devil fruit. Luffy ate it and became a rubber man. Luffy trained in the ninja academy alongside his two brothers Ace and Sabo. When his big brothers came of age they were sent off to serve other territories, they didn't want to leave their little brother but that was the work of ninja.

The rubber man trained and worked hard and he became a skilled ninja, he was stationed in his own village and he did his best to protect it. The villagers loved him, he was strong and he would do anything to protect his friends. The kids loved him, he was funny and his rubber body was very funny. Luffy would take time to perform for the villagers and their children and his antics made the people laugh and it lifted their spirits.

He went on missions and earned money, but he mostly did it for the adventure. In his travels he met a strange man wearing a green cloak. "You boy, you seek adventure."

"Yeah, you know something old man?"

"Indeed, you seek the one piece" Luffy tensed, the only people Luffy had told about his dream of finding the one piece were his brothers and Shanks, and this man was definitely not them.

"How do you know that?" A smirk formed over the man's face. "What if I told you, the one piece does exist?"

Luffy's eyes widened. "Really?"

The man nodded. "Yes, the one piece exists, the government has intelligence on its location. They keep record of it at this main branch base." He placed a black key on the table, with instructions on which base held the info. "This key can open any lock use it, go and find the location of the one piece and follow your dream."

When Luffy took the key the man vanished in a swirl of green wind. "This is it, my first step towards my dream." Luffy returned to his village and asked for travel papers.

"Luffy why do you want to go to head branch base? You aren't up to anything are you?"

"No…" Luffy was a horrible liar, but the mayor sighed.

"You'd just run off on your own, and end up becoming a missing nin." He signed the papers, Luffy packed up and said his goodbyes.

Luffy used his powerful legs, and he ran to the village with the nearest main branch base. He stopped every once in a while to get food and supplies. Luffy arrived at the base and was unaware of the visiting warlord.

Donflamingo, he was a frightening man with great power, he had an eye for pretty things add that to his insatiable greed he was a very dangerous man. When he spotted Luffy it was a brief moment, the young boy with a straw hat had just passed him in the hall, Donflamingo turned and watched the boy head down the hall, he smirked. 'My what a cute little nin. He looks perfect for being my new play thing.'

Luffy made his way into the record hall, he used the key and unlocked the cases for secure documents. 'Not this, or this, wait!' He pulled out a scroll with the mark of Gol D. Roger on it. The scroll was old and it seemed to be written in some kind of code, but the more Luffy stared the more the scroll revealed itself to him. 'This is part of a map, if I can find the other pieces I can find Gol D. Roger's ultimate treasure, the one piece!' There was a part that held the next location where Luffy could find the next piece of the map, he made a switch and replaced the map with another document so it wouldn't be missed.

He made his way out of the records room and he was gonna go search for the other pieces of the map when two guards stopped him. "Luffy-san Warlord Donflamingo wishes to see you."

"A warlord?" He had heard about them, Shanks had told him just how powerful they were. Luffy followed the soldiers into a fancy room, a blonde man in a fluffy pink coat wearing sunglasses stood in the room, he eyed Luffy and licked his lips. 'I just love ninja they are the most fun to break.'

Luffy felt a shudder run down his spine, his instincts were telling him not to be alone with this man. Before he could act the guards that had brought him to the room had left and locked the door behind them.

"So Luffy let's talk." He smirked at Luffy and the boy felt a great need to escape. "I must say among the many ninja I've met you are quite adorable."

"Donflamingo-sir what is it you want with me?" He was trying to be respectful but this guy made him nervous.

"Oh ho right to the point I see, well I like that." He placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder. "I am a collector of pretty things, and I would very much like you to become part of my collection." He leaned down and licked Luffy's cheek.

Luffy was not a stranger to sex, and he knew what the blonde haired man wanted. Sadly for him Luffy was not interested. He pulled away and tried to leave. "Excuse me." Suddenly an invisible string tied itself around Luffy's wrist and kept him from moving.

"I didn't say you could go, I must warn you I don't take no for an answer." Luffy pulled out a kunai and cut the string.

"Well I am leaving!" Luffy threw a smoke bomb and when it exploded it filled the room with smoke. When it cleared Luffy was gone and Donflamingo laughed.

"My you got spunk, I like that." His smiling face turned into a smirk. "And if you want to run from me you will have to keep on running."

When Luffy returned to his village, he was not greeted like normal people were hiding from him. "What's going on guys?"

"I'm sorry Luffy but what you have done we cannot help you." Someone told him and they pointed to the request board and there was a wanted poster. WANTED: Monkey D. Luffy 250,000,000 Alive for crimes against the Noble clan. Anyone who aids this criminal will receive punishment by order of the government.

"But I didn't do anything. I swear!"

"I'm sorry Luffy, we may believe you, but we cannot help you." The leader of the village said. "You are a missing nin now, I'm sorry."

Ninja appeared and tried to surround Luffy. 'This can't be happening!' They rushed at Luffy and got hit with his Gum Gum Barrage, he sent a flurry of punches and sent them flying. He ran from his village, his home, he didn't want to go but he had no choice. He knew he was set up, but as far as he knew a warlord didn't have such power.

'It must be this…' He looked at the map he had taken from the records. 'Well it doesn't matter I can clear my name later, when I find the one piece I can return to my village not only an innocent man but I'll have the greatest power the ninja world has ever seen.'

To be continued

Preview

A year has passed since Luffy was named a missing nin and his bounty is one of the highest to date. He's lived on his own trying to avoid bounty hunters and nin after him. He has followed the map and headed north to the location of the next piece of the map.

His travels take him to a town where he meets a swordsman, who has taken up a life of a bounty hunter. Without realizing who he is messing with he tries to claim Luffy's bounty.

End Preview


End file.
